


What I love about you

by akalover



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but yeah just fluff basically, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: Ermal got a notebook a decided to write in it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff thing

It was another one of those nights where Ermal couldn’t sleep. He was tossing and turning, trying to lay in a comfortable positions. But nothing really helped. Luckily he had Fabrizio next to him to cuddle up to, but even now he just didn’t fall asleep. ‘’What do I do now? Wait didn’t I get a notebook from a fan tonight?’’ Ermal got out of bed and went downstairs to the box with stuff he got from fans. He was looking through it when he saw the notebook. It was a nice notebook, it was blue with black letters on its cover and just white sheets with lines inside. On the cover it said: What I love about you.

‘’Yeah this will do.’’ So he grabbed a pen and went upstairs again. As he came in the bedroom he sat down on the bed and opened the notebook. ‘’So it says, what I love about you. So from now on this shall be the book of what I love about Bizio.’’ He began writing on the first page: _This is my book about what I love about Bizio. It will contain special moments, memories, lists and all sorts of things that I love about Bizio._

He turns over to the next page and puts the end of the pen in his mouth. ‘’Mmh what should I begin with?’’ He looked over at a sleeping Fabrizio next to him. He looked so peaceful and adorable with his hair all over the place. Ermal was studying Fabrizio’s face, looked at every freckle, beard hair, eyelash and those beautiful lips. ‘’I know! Things I love about his face.’’ And with that he started writing.

_2 nd June 2018_

_ What I like about his face: _

  * _Eyelashes_
  * _Nose_
  * _Lips_
  * _Eyes_
  * _Beard_
  * _Hair (even though it's a mess, but fluffy mess)_
  * _Jawline_
  * _Cheekbones_
  * _Smile_
  * _Freckles_
  * _Just handsome_
  * _(Everything)_



 

From now on every time Ermal couldn’t sleep, was away from Fabrizio or just experienced something special, he wrote these kind of things down in his notebook.

 

_16 th June 2018 _

_Today Bizio performed at Olimpico. It was AMAZING! He was amazing! Singing our song together was amazing! I AM so fucking proud I don't have words._

 

Ermal took this notebook everywhere with him. He just had it standard in his bag with him, so he could write in it anytime he needed to. But Fabrizio didn’t know about it, Ermal was a little bit ashamed…What was Fabrizio gonna think about it? It was basically a Fabrizio-worship book, maybe he thought it would be weid? ‘’No I’m not gonna show it, yet. I love doing this, it makes me happy and makes me remember how lucky I am.’’ The notebook really started to fill up now. He was already halfway through.

_3 rd August 2018 _

_"Can’t sleep again…Can’t stop thinking…probably because I had the best sex ever today! Bizio made me scream with pleasure. It was really romantic, slow and loving. We intertwined fingers the whole time, had the most passionate kisses, oh god it was amazing! I have never felt so good and happy :) Bizio...Bizio.. Bizio!!!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal show Fabrizio the notebook.  
> (I'm sorry I'm really bad at summaries, you''ll just have to read it xd)

Ermal was tired. He just got back to his hotel room from his concert. He fell into his bed with a big sigh. He looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. It was a good concert. The fans were amazing and everybody sang along. This is what Ermal dreamed of all his life; to sell out concerts and do what he loves: making music. But then he felt an emptiness. The emptiness of Fabrizio beside him. Normally he would lay next to him, giving kisses, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. But because they were both on their tours it was hard to meet up and spend time together. This realisation made him miss Fabrizio even more. ‘’I should get my notebook.’’ He went over to his bag to grab the notebook and lay down on the bed.

 

_17 th September 2018_

_What I miss about you:_

  * _Your smile_
  * _Your voice_
  * _Your smell_
  * _Your warmth_
  * _Your hugs_
  * _Your kisses_
  * _Not having you by my side_
  * _Not waking up next to you_
  * _The way you caress my hair_
  * _Not being able to tell you everything that’s on my mind_
  * _Your despicable sense of humour_
  * _Your love_
  * _YOU_



_I miss you so much my dear Bizio, we just have to wait for a little bit longer till we can be together.._

_\-----------------------------------_

Finally the time has come when their tours ended. They both had a month off. A full month of doing nothing, which meant they could spent every second together. For a few days now Ermal woke up with Fabrizio by his side, and he couldn’t be happier. He was now able to spend more time with his kids too, which made him feel like he was part of their little family now. Fabrizio’s children were very sweet and they also were very fond of Ermal.

He never had a family of his own, so this was still very new to him. But he did feel very protective of the children and they even saw him as a dad, babë Ermal is what they called him. This was life at its best, Ermal thought.

 

\----------------------------------

 

It was late and Ermal was closing up the house and putting the lights off. He told Fabrizio to go upstairs cause he looked quite tired. He entered the bedroom as he saw Fabrizio staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked tired and red. ‘’Bizio? Are you alright?’’ Ermal said as he walked over to him. **‘’I just…..I….um let’s go to sleep shall we?’’** Fabrizio tried to shake it off, but Ermal knew him better then that. So he took his hand and looked into his eyes. ‘’You know you can tell me everything right?’’ He said as they sat down. Fabrizio started to tear up. **‘’I…I’m just sick of it.’’** ‘’Of what my love?’’ Ermal looked concerned as he wipes Fabrizio’s tears away. **‘’I’m sick of myself, the sight of me. I mean, why would you want to be with someone like me? I’m just ugly and stupid, you deserve someone much better then me.’’** Fabrizio was sobbing now as Ermal took him in his arms. ‘’I love you Bizio, I wouldn’t want anyone else! And you are not ugly! You are the most handsome, hot and gorgeous man I have ever seen.’’ **‘’You are just saying that to make me feel better, don’t worry I get it.’’** His face was in Ermal’s neck, still sobbing. ‘’No Fabri, look at me! I love you for who you are, so that includes everything. And if you don’t believe me wait here.’’ Ermal got up and went downstairs. He walked back in with his notebook in his hand. ‘’This is a notebook I got from a fan a few months ago. Every time I can’t sleep, or when you’re not with me or just when in want to, I write down what I love about you. ‘’ **‘’Wh..what? Really?’’** ‘’Yes really. Here.’’ Ermal handed the notebook over. Fabrizio opened the book and saw endless pages of Ermal’s handwriting, then he started to read.

 

 

_22th august 2018_

_Bizio was in his swimming trunks today cause it was really hot, I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. Sadly after today we have to part ways again due to our tours. So I thought might as well make a new list and keep these images in my mind ;)_

_What I love about his body:_

  * _Arms_
  * _Hands_
  * _Chest_
  * _Face_
  * _Butt_
  * _Muscles_
  * _Shoulders_
  * _Tattoos_
  * _How I fit perfectly in his arms_
  * _How he looks with nothing on (this is my book so I can say what I want okay…)_
  * _Basically he’s a roman sex god_



Fabrizio showed a shy smile on his face as he read that. He turns a few pages and stumbled upon another list.

 

_30 th September 2018_

_Today was a lovely day with the kids! We made cookies, played some games and of course watched a Disney movie. Its wonderful to see Bizio and the kids and how they welcomed me into their lovely family, I really couldn’t be happier. So because of that I’ve got another list!_

_What I love about this family <3_

  * _Libero and Anita are the cutest and most amazing children_
  * _How Bizio is with the kids_
  * _How they make me feel at home_
  * _How Anita always manages to persuade me into letting her play with my hair_
  * _When libero comes to me for advices_
  * _When they call me babë_
  * _That Fabri trusts me with the kids_
  * _The time when Anita had to make a drawing of her family, so she drawed Fabri, Libero and me. (My heart probably melted at that moment…)_
  * _Just everything <3_



Fabrizio was so emotional now, he could only hug and kiss Ermal. **‘’So you really mean what you all wrote down?’’** ‘’Of course you stupid, why would I write it down otherwise? To be honest I didn’t want to show it to you first, I thought it would maybe weird you out. But I hope you realise now that you are perfect to me.’’ Ermal said as he was stroking his cheek. **‘’I love you Ermal, ti amo.’’** Fabrizio kisses him passionate. ‘’Ti amo anch'io Bizio.’’ They fell asleep in each other’s arms with big smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, then I'm asking you to leave a comment. As a writer I always want to know what people think of my work, even if it's just a ''nice''. Every kind of feedback is welcome! So don't hesitate cause I appreciate each and every comment very much!!! Thank you :)


End file.
